Captain Hroshk
Captain Hroshk was the captain of the Ssrisk vessel Ss'Ras'Kriss. He abducted Eris Miller from the planet Earth, setting off the events of the Imminent Danger series. He was killed by Eris through a striker to the chest. Early Life Much of Captain Hroshk's early life is unknown. Somehow he became captain of the Ss'Ras'Kriss and at one point he abducted Miguri Ma'ak'tilli and a number of other captives. All the captives but Miguri died. At one point his first lieutenant Grashk was late for a meeting. Since Ssrisk do not tolerate tardiness, Captain Hroshk temporarily demoted Grashk to a security guard. Abducting Eris Captain Hroshk was searching for a human specimen to sell to a Vekroni agent. Seemingly at random, he ordered Eris Miller to be abducted from the Barlow Collegiate Institute. He kept Eris in solitary confinement for some time, and eventually summoned her to meet with him. He gave her a lamri that allowed her to understand what he said, and expressed his hatred for encountering new languages. He explained Eris' new fate and without warning licked her face with his long, revolting tongue. The experience deeply disturbed Eris and Captain Hroshk sent her away. Later Captain Hroshk summoned Eris again, along with Miguri. They were brought to him by two guards; Grashk and Tarsis. Hroshk explained the pair's fates once they arrived on Ssriss and Miguri showed fear at the thought of being sold as a pet. Despising cowardice, Hroshk ordered Tarsis to electrocute the Claktill. When Hroshk ordered Eris electrocuted as well for protesting the punishment, Grashk intervened and attacked Tarsis, preventing him from carrying out Hroshk's order. Grashk defended his actions to Commander Hroshk by claiming that the captain only ordered punishments for cowardly prisoners, which Eris wasn't. Hroshk then ordered the captives back to their cells. Shortly afterwards the Ss'Ras'Kriss came under attack by an unknown raider. Captain Hroshk ordered his crew to their battle stations and commanded that they kill all intruders. His exact role in the attack is unknown, though it is likely he was incapacitated by the paralysis gas that the intruder released throughout the ship. The raider escaped with Eris and Miguri, and Hroshk's mission was a failure. Revenge Hroshk was furious with the raider for escaping with his two prisoners. He headed back towards Earth to collect another human specimen, still hoping to sell one to his Vekroni agent contact. As luck would have it, he encountered the raider's ship - the Nonconformity - and it was engaged in a conflict with the Rakorsian Admiral Kratis. Hroshk hailed Kratis and they realized they were chasing the same enemy. With that in mind, the two formed an alliance. However Hroshk did not trust his new ally, and grew suspicious when he saw him contact the Nonconformity privately. Hroshk contacted the Nonconformity himself, and reached the only member currently on board, his former prisoner Miguri. Miguri tried to bluff that he wasn't alone, but Hroshk saw through the lie. He offered an alliance with Miguri, to give him a small advantage against Kratis should the Rakorsian betray him. Miguri was left little choice but to accept, and Hroshk ordered him to join up with the nearest Ssrisk boarding party. Kratis later captured Eris and Miguri, and detained the Ssrisk invaders. He contacted Hroshk to discuss the Ssrisk's betrayal, and the two came to an agreement. Hroshk would allow Kratis to return Varrin home, and Kratis would help Hroshk locate another human captive and return any surviving Ssrisk. Hroshk was then invited aboard Kratis' shop to watch Eris' execution, an invitation he eagerly accepted. Captain Hroshk soon arrived to watch the execution. At the last moment Varrin entered, and the three parties were engaged in a stand off. Hroshk made an insulting comment about Varrin's species, to which Admiral Kratis took offense. Hroshk, who by now was losing his grip on sanity, wheeled around and shot Admiral Kratis' head off. This had the unforeseen consequence of making Varrin the new highest ranking Rakorsian in the room, and he ordered the other Rakorsians to attack Hroshk. Hroshk fought them off however and turned to Varrin. Intent on making Varrin pay for attacking his ship, Hroshk vowed to destroy something precious to him... Eris. His attempt to assassinate Eris was thwarted by Grashk, and he was soundly defeated in a brutal fight against Varrin. At the last moment he fired a striker at Eris, seemingly killing her. Hroshk was ready to finally kill Varrin, when Eris stood up and shot him in the chest. His shot had hit her lamri - a very narrow miss. Hroshk collapsed to the floor dead. Post-Death After Captain Hroshk's death (and the majority of the higher ranked Ssrisk officers) command of the ship passed to his former first lieutenant Grashk. His command was short-lived however, as the Psilosians soon arrived and subdued the Ssrisk vessel. What happened to Hroshk's surviving crew remains unknown. Category:Villains Category:Ssrisk Category:Characters Category:Captains